


Knock an Arrow

by ideallyqualia



Series: Rare Pairs [81]
Category: Haikyuu!!, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Alternate Universe - My Hero Academia Fusion, Light Angst, M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-23 23:29:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12000192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ideallyqualia/pseuds/ideallyqualia
Summary: Kageyama felt guilty that two of his classmates almost died because of him.





	Knock an Arrow

**Author's Note:**

> Someone told me that Kageyama shares a VA with Iida, and Kenma with Todoroki. 
> 
> BNHA/MHA knowledge required to understand this fic.

Kageyama sat in his hospital bed in silence, his hands sitting in his lap. He had already been chewed out by the police chief, and the presence of Yamaguchi and Kenma in the same room acted like a time-released capsule of shame and guilt.

"Kageyama? Are you okay? You haven't said anything in a while," Yamaguchi said.

"Neither have you or Kenma."

"We're...well, we're..." Yamaguchi looked away.

Kageyama expected silence from Kenma. He barely knew him, and didn't understand why he came to help in the first place. He doubted that Kenma was friendly.

"Did you tell Kenma to come?" Kageyama asked Yamaguchi.

Instead of saying anything, Yamaguchi focused on a spot on the wall next to him.

"Yamaguchi. You had no right to ask him. This was all my fault."

"What should I have done? We could've _died_ , Kageyama."

"You shouldn't have come, either."

Yamaguchi didn't say anything else. Kenma sighed.

"Kageyama," Kenma said. "Go back to not talking."

Kageyama was so unprepared for Kenma's sudden intervention that he choked on his breath. He disguised it with a cough. Yamaguchi didn't bother to hide his snorting.

 

* * *

 

Kageyama and Yamaguchi normally sat together for lunch with Yachi. Even with Yamaguchi's ability to befriend nearly anyone, no one else sat with them at lunch -- or consistently, at least -- so when Yamaguchi flagged Kenma to sit down with them, Kageyama balked.

"What're you doing?" Kageyama asked in a hiss, but Yamaguchi ignored him.

Kenma sat down across from Yachi, next to Yamaguchi. Yachi's face went paler than Kageyama's.

"O-oh, you were there at Hosu too, right, Kenma? With Yamaguchi and Kageyama?" Yachi asked. Kenma only nodded. "I hope you're feeling better! Did you stay in the hospital overnight? Yamaguchi and Kageyama did. If I was there, I think I would've..." Yachi stopped talking, and her mouth twitched.

"You're getting better at this," Yamaguchi said to Yachi in a whisper. Kageyama didn't think Yamaguchi meant it much; just a few months ago, Yamaguchi had almost the same problem.

Kenma ate his soba in silence. Despite not saying anything, he wore a small smile.

"You like the food that much?" Kageyama asked, almost stumbling over the words. By now their table had sunken into an awkward silence.

"I'm just hungry." Kenma shrugged.

Kageyama glanced around at the other tables in the cafeteria. He didn't have any idea where Kenma usually sat.

Yamaguchi forced a smile. "Can we talk about something other than what happened at Hosu? It's all that everyone brings up with us."

"You're right. Sorry," Yachi said with a quick bow. She bumped her head on the edge of the table.

"Are you alright, Yachi!?" Yamaguchi's hands flustered and hovered over her.

Kageyama snorted. This was more like it, closer to normal.

 

* * *

 

Kageyama needed to be alone. Days had passed since the Hosu incident, yet people still approached him with weak condolences and nosy questions. Some people offered to take over his responsibilities to let him rest, and he couldn't enjoy that when their reasons were stifling. He had to escape everyone altogether if he wanted real peace.

He left the house to go to a coffee shop. Even though it was in a well-visited public place, his favorite seat was in a part of the shop that didn't come into immediate view from the entrance, tucked to the side of the counter and hidden by machines, employees, and food. The only way someone would find him was if they were deliberately looking through the entire place. Most people came to get coffee or snacks in a rush.

Kageyama spent the time on his computer. He ignored social media and text message notifications on his phone, only browsing articles on recent villain attacks. Music played in his earphones to tune out the chatter.

Kenma stopped in front of his table, and Kageyama flinched, knocking his earphones to the floor.

"Did you know Yamaguchi's been trying to call you for hours?" Kenma asked. His voice didn't hold any hint of reproach.

"How did you know I was here?"

"I didn't. I came to get something to eat. I could see you from the register." Kenma hesitated, and he filtered his hesitation by taking a bite of his sugary-looking slice of bread.

Kenma liking sweets was one of the first things Kageyama ever learned about him outside of his name, quirk, and family. Kenma rarely said anything to his classmates. The time between now and Hosu had been the most Kenma's ever spoken.

Kageyama grunted and slid down in his chair to reach the chair across from him with his foot. He kicked it out. "Are you going to sit down or not?"

Kenma sat down, and Kageyama fought between feeling regret at talking with him or victory over convincing him to sit.

"How are your wounds?" Kenma asked.

Regret won. "Fine," Kageyama muttered.

"...So you don't want to talk."

"Why would I want to? Did Yamaguchi tell you to say something?"

"No. All I know is that he tried calling you and failed." Kenma glanced around, as if he was starting to regret sitting, too.

"What is it, then?"

Kenma stopped looking through the shop, but he stared at the table instead. A beat of irritation made its way from Kageyama's chest to a grumble in his throat.

"I think... I used to be like you. Hosu was a family problem, right? And it had to do with revenge?" Kenma asked, his voice lower and harder to hear.

"What if it was?"

"I had the same problem back at the sports festival. ...There is nothing I can say that would be good advice, but you shouldn't let your feelings cloud your judgment. Don't rely on your family or they'll hold you back."

Kageyama's eyes narrowed. "What?"

"Your brother doesn't want you to worry about him, right? You shouldn't dwell on Hosu, either."

"...Are you trying to make me feel better, or are you that bad with words?"

Even though Kenma's face had been unreadable, it still managed to fall, the way someone's expression came undone after drawing around a smile.

"I'm that bad with words," Kenma said, and regret hit Kageyama again, this time the weight of shame and past danger making it heavier.

"I'm sorry for putting you in danger back then. It sounded like you had no idea what you were getting into when you answered whatever Yamaguchi sent."

"He sent nothing but an address."

"I'm not surprised." Kageyama picked up his phone and scrolled through menus. "I think he sent it to me too."

"It might've been a mass text."

"I don't know how he even managed to send it while he fought."

"That's kind of impressive." Kenma looked at his phone as well.

"You... Not only is getting revenge not something a hero should be doing, but putting other heroes in danger isn't, either, and." Kageyama cut himself off. "I really am sorry about putting you in danger. We don't even know each other."

"I didn't help just because of Yamaguchi. Like I said, you remind me of myself from before." Kenma looked down at his own hand and frowned.

Kageyama didn't understand, but he didn't question him.

 

* * *

 

Somehow, all of 1-A managed to exchange numbers with each other. Kageyama had Kenma's. He rarely sent him anything, but after a couple of weeks, Kenma's place at the table had solidified. The four of them went out to eat together, and they gravitated to spar with each other during training.

Yachi leaned to Kageyama to whisper. "Isn't it weird how Kenma doesn't stand off by himself anymore?"

When Kageyama stared back at her, she squawked and flailed with her hands. "Not that that's weird, I didn't mean, it's not that way!"

"Calm down. You're right." Kageyama crossed his arms.

Everyone was talking and waiting for class to start. Yamaguchi, Kenma, and several others still hadn't arrived.

"Did something really bad happen in Hosu...?"

Kageyama swiveled at the name, and Yachi threw her hands out in apology again. "Sorry! I forgot you didn't want to talk about it! But it feels... But I shouldn't talk, really!"

Kageyama considered what the situation must look like to Yachi. She had no idea that Kenma had arrived late on the scene at Hosu, or how dangerous and desperate the battle had been; she only vaguely knew that they were all in the city. Something changed between the three of them. No one talked about it, and that left out Yachi.

Kageyama let his head fall a little, his chin hitting his chest as he took a deep breath. "Do you remember how it felt when we survived USJ?"

Yachi lost all color in her face. Instead of stumbling with anxiety, though, she calmed into seriousness. "I do."

"That's kind of what Hosu was to us."

Yachi swallowed. "Oh, Kageyama," she said, her voice dropping. "That's awful."

Kageyama didn't say anything. Yachi returned to her seat, and a few minutes later, Kenma walked through the door. Yachi fumbled at her desk, and Kageyama could tell that she wanted to talk to Kenma about it, even without Yamaguchi there.

 

* * *

 

The first thing Kageyama realized he was grateful for with Kenma was the fact that Kenma didn't care about a lot of social conventions. Kageyama needed to remind himself to worry about replying quickly to friends, such as Yamaguchi and Yachi, but Kenma didn't pressure him with the same worries. Kenma didn't text him multiple times in a row, and he still didn't say much. Kageyama was starting to really appreciate his silence.

The next time Kageyama found Kenma at the coffee shop, they wordlessly sat at the same table. Kenma ordered the same thing as before, and Kageyama refused to have actual coffee.

"Do you even like coffee?" Kageyama asked.

"No."

"Me neither."

Kenma raised an eyebrow, but he continued to nibble instead of saying anything.

The silence that stretched wasn't as uncomfortable as it would've been with anyone else. Kageyama didn't remember if this had always been the case, or if this only happened after he started talking to him because of Yamaguchi.

Kageyama leaned back in his chair with a groan, his hand at the back of his neck. A stubborn soreness lingered in his neck, and no matter how much he tried to rub or crack it out, it didn't go away.

"You've been at your computer for too long," Kenma said. He took a DS out of his book bag, and after a discrete glance around the shop, he turned it on.

Kageyama closed his laptop. "You play video games?"

"Not that often." Kenma gritted his teeth.

Although Kenma might've glared at the console because of the game, Kageyama also had the feeling that it had to do with his family.

"Do you usually spend your time training?"

"Yes," Kenma grumbled.

It dawned on Kageyama that most of Kenma's time on his phone was probably spent on video games, too. Kenma rarely called anyone, and his hands never had the fidgeting that came with pretending to text or waiting for one.

Kageyama gripped his neck, but the dull pain still didn't go away.

"Stop using your computer so much," Kenma chastised without taking his eyes off the game.

"I'm not even using it right now."

Kenma paused his game and raised his head. "If it bothers you, you should stretch it often. A few times a day."

Faced with his sudden seriousness and intense eyes, Kageyama forgot how to speak.

"Where does it hurt? Here?" Kenma scooted around the circular table and reached his hand on Kageyama's neck.

Kageyama shot up in alarm. He nodded.

"This part feels tense, you should really stretch your neck more often. ...Does this bother you?" Kenma sat back down.

"When you surprise me like that, yeah, it does. Don't do that." Kageyama couldn't dredge up a scowl or snap. His voice didn't have time to recover from the shock.

Kenma returned to playing his game. His seriousness was gone, but it reminded Kageyama of Kenma's one-track mind to heroics. It was the one thing Kageyama had noticed Kenma focus on with complete attention, anything related to heroics at all, not with Yamaguchi's excitement or Yachi's enthusiasm but with pure dense concentration.

Kageyama pegged the moment as Kenma's narrow-minded thoughtfulness at work, since he probably had intent and experience with handling even the most minor of injuries. It was also the time Kageyama realized that Kenma barreled through social boundaries even more than he did.

 

* * *

 

Kenma asked Kageyama and Yamaguchi to spar after school -- no quirks, only pure combat -- and Kageyama regretted his decision. He was hyper-aware of the analytical edge in Kenma's eyes, the way he fought and gave everyone and everything the same careful consideration before crushing them. When Yamaguchi did it, he gave people the lopsided idea of having a chance at winning, considering them with as much thought as a threat. Kenma revealed nothing. He was focused, and that was it.

Kenma managed to knock Kageyama flat on his back. Yamaguchi had a notebook with him, and he was so distracted by his own ideas that he failed to cheer or say anything to them.

Kageyama looked up at Kenma. He didn't know if Kenma was distracted too, but he was still hovering over him, his hands rooted by Kageyama's shoulders, staring down absently. Kageyama shifted to draw his attention.

"Can you get up?" Kageyama asked.

"Sorry." Kenma slipped away and stood up again.

They continued to spar, Kenma succeeding in knocking him over several times. Kageyama couldn't read his expression, but the more wins, close brushes, and strong-armed holds that Kenma managed to land on him, the more he noticed his own face going red and hot.

"We should stop," Kenma said.

"Why?"

"You look tired." Kenma frowned, and his gaze was so serious and piercing again that Kageyama was afraid he could read Kageyama's weakness before he even knew what it was.

Kageyama didn't want to stop, but when he finally sat down and retired for the day, he felt like never fighting Kenma again. He watched him spar with Yamaguchi, two analytical fighters racking up even amounts of wins and losses.

At the end, Kenma lightly scolded him. "You've been distracted lately."

Kageyama pointed at Yamaguchi sitting with his notebook in his lap. "So's _Yamaguchi_."

Kenma followed Kageyama's sight with only a slight shift in his eyes. "Right."

Yamaguchi packed up with an awkward smile. "What're you talking about? I heard my name."

"We're talking about Kageyama, actually," Kenma said, turning to him.

Kageyama couldn't see Kenma's face when Kenma's back was to him, but whatever was there, it spooked Yamaguchi into ending the conversation with a quick goodbye, and he left.

Kenma turned back to Kageyama. "You know, the last time you were distracted, you got into a mess at Hosu."

Kageyama winced. "You're right, I should do something about it."

Kenma nodded and made to leave as well.

"Wait, Kenma, I think..."

As soon as Kenma returned his attention to Kageyama, he was swallowed up by silence and an inability to speak, as if a quirk had gotten a hold of him.

"Kageyama? Are you alright?" Kenma asked.

"Yeah," Kageyama to rasp. He cleared his throat with a cough. "I just...don't know what to say."

"Come back to me when you can say it, then," Kenma said.

Kenma walked away, and Kageyama hurried to follow him.

**Author's Note:**

> (General A/N): Not looking for concrit; don't leave any.


End file.
